Undertale the Movie (BTS)
by SabrinaSelene
Summary: Monsters and humans have always lived together in harmony ... until the adventure thriller Undertale takes the world by storm! Welcome to behind the scenes of Undertale the Movie! Brought to you by Determination. inc, from Determination. inc, with Determination. inc.


**A/N: Heya! SabrinaSelene here. So, after my last, depressing Undertale fic, I had a strong urge to write something more lighthearted and comedic. Hence, Undertale the Movie (BTS). The premise for this fic takes place in a world where monsters and humans lived in harmony so the events of Undertale never happened ... So Frisk and company are basically actors for a film called "Undertale" and these are their BTS shots! Before we begin however, I would just like to thank the brilliant snas (yes, he chose that name) for writing this with me! Unfortunately, snas was too lazy to come up with anything but "hi" when I asked him for an introduction ... T.T**

 **Welp. Without further ado ... Undertale the Movie (BTS), reel 1.**

 **(Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, but thank you Toby Fox for making them a reality.)**

* * *

Director: (To actors) Alright. Now that the welcome speech is over and done with, I only have one more request to ask of all of you. Everyone refer to everyone by your characters, kay? I firmly believe in really staying in character all the time so as to make it as realistic as possible. Okay, that's all. Thanks guys. Make me proud.

Everyone: _(Much enthusiastic cheering)_

Director: _(Looks at Camera man 1)_ Is that camera on? How much battery did you waste? Didn't I mention we're on a tight budget?

Camera man 1: Sorry, Boss. Just wanted to err … capture the moment, you know?

Directer: _(Sighs audibly)_ Well you just did, so turn it off. And let's get to work everyone!

 _(Director claps his hands twice and the screen goes dark.)_

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 1_

Director: And _action!_

Frisk: *They sit up and look around.

Director: Okay, cut! Frisk, you've just fallen down. From 20 feet in the air! I need to see that look of pain. Got it? Okay. Let's do this again. Action!

Frisk: *They sit up and try to look pained.

Director: Cut! That was no different from your last take? Imagine the wind getting knocked out of your lungs. Alright then. Action!

Frisk: *They sit up and try hard to look pained.

Director: Cut! Oh dear me. Frisk, come here. Show me your most pained expression.

Frisk: *They try really hard to look pained. '

Director: More! You have to exaggerate it!

Nearby Froggit: Ribbit ribbit. You can do it!

Nearby Moldsmal: *Moldsmal wriggles encouragingly.

Flowey: Imagine getting ripped apart into tiny bloody shreds and then pieced back together to go through all that again! Yeah! YEEAAAH!

Nearby Whimsum: *Bursts into tears from all the support.

Frisk: *They try their utmost hardest to look pained.

Director: Okay, nevermind. You're doing great, Frisk! Why don't you go touch up before doing this scene again? _(Turning to Propmaster in a low whisper)_ Hey, is it possible to add a 100 more of these golden flowers on the ground?

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 2_

Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!

Frisk: *They take out a lawnmower. Meet Mowey the Mower!

Flowey: _(Hysterical screaming)_

Audio: _(Throws their headsets onto the ground in unison)_

Director: How the heck did Frisk even get a lawnmower?! Get that away from them! _CUT!_

* * *

SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!

Asriel and Sans: What?

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! This camera is actually videoing! Thoroughly japed again by the GREAT Papyrus!

Asriel: _(stares at Sans)_ Uhh …

Sans: Want some baked beans, bro? We just found all these cans in this cupboard here.

Papyrus: WOWIE! I didn't know the kitchen had baked beans! However … _(Papyrus looks hesitant)_ … Baked beans make me feel like I have to poopy.

Asriel: Hey! Do you guys have your scripts? What if we replace a noun in each sentence with the word "poopy"?

Sans: So. Your poopy's almost over, huh? You must really wanna go home.

Papyrus: _(Grinning)_ Then, I, the GREAT Papyrus … Will get all the poopy I utterly deserve!

Asriel: _(Giggling uncontrollably)_ Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your poopy -

Chara: _(Steps into the kitchen.)_

Everyone: …

Chara: _(Takes a bar of chocolate from the fridge and wordlessly leaves. For some reason, the sound of the fridge shutting manages to echo loudly.)_

Sans: That went well.

* * *

Chara: Frisk.

Frisk: *They give Chara a brief glance questioningly.

 _(The lights dim to a soft orange glow. Although the lounge had always been downright bare, it was now filled with electrifying tension and an air of apprehension. Shyren hums a sweet song in the distance. A hushed silence had fallen over the only two occupants in the room, sitting adjacent to each other on two sofas that were of a passionate red colour.)_

Chara: I … I wish to … inquire something …

Frisk: _(Leaning in ever so slightly.)_ *Yes …?

Chara: _(Looking flustered)_ Frisk, I - I'm just … I wanted to know if …

Frisk: *Stares at Chara intently

Chara: … if you know how to do this question? I can't find "u" in this equation. Ugh!

Frisk: _(Places a gentle hand on Chara's chest)_ *I'm always in your heart.

Chara: _(With emotion)_ Frisk ...

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 93_

Napstablook: _(Arriving on set)_ I'm ready …

Napstablook: …...

Napstablook: …..

Napstablook: Where is everybody ….?

Napstablook: Oh …..

Napstablook: Maybe they forgot ….

Napstablook: …..

Napstablook: _(Silently apparates away)_

 _(The wind claps for his performance)_

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 102_

Toriel: This is it … A room of your own. I hope you like it! _(Proceeds to ruffle Frisk's hair)_

Toriel: Is something burning …? Um, make yourself at home!

Frisk: *They happily wandered into the room, exploring every nook and cranny until they find a lamp. They turn the switch off.

 _(The lights go out)_

Director: _Good, good … keep going_

Frisk: *They hop onto the bed and close their eyes.

Director: Aaaanndd … go! _(He starts a timer in his hand)_

Frisk: ***Patiently waits.***

 _(Toriel hurriedly enters with a slice of pie. She puts it on the floor and runs out.)_

Director: _(Stops timer)_ Now!

Frisk: *They open their eyes and stretch lazily, as though waking.

Director: Okay, cut. Frisk, open your eyes!

Frisk: *They struggle to widen their eyes (that were already open).

Director: Frisk? Frisk! _(Panics)_ **Frisk! Can you hear me?**

Frisk: *They sigh in defeat.

* * *

 _Take 2, Scene 102_

Toriel: This is it … A room of your own. I hope you like it! _(Proceeds to ruffle Frisk's hair)_

Toriel: Is something burning …? Um, make yourself at home!

Frisk: *They happily wandered into the room, exploring every nook and cranny until they find a lamp. They turn the switch off.

 _(The lights go out)_

Frisk: *They hop onto the bed and close their eyes.

Director: Okay ... go. _(The timer starts once more)_

Frisk: ***Patient waiting intensifies.***

 _(Toriel hurriedly enters with a slice of pie. She puts it on the floor and runs out.)_

Director: Aaand … action! _(He stops the timer.)_

Frisk: *They strain as hard as possible to ensure their eyes are visibly open. This time, Director doesn't interrupt them and they are pleased with themself.

Director: _(Gestures frantically to the pie.)_

Frisk: *They hurry over to the pie in a panic, dropping it as they pick it up.

Director: … Cut!

Frisk: *They inspect the sorry mess they made on the floor.

Director: Toriel! Could we give Frisk another slice of pie?

Toriel: _(Offstage and slightly annoyed)_ Fine.

 _(Woshua dashes in eagerly, happily cleaning away as the cast get ready once again.)_

* * *

 _Take 3, Scene 102_

Toriel: This is it … A room of your own. I hope you like it! _(Proceeds to ruffle Frisk's hair)_

Toriel: Is something burning …? Um, make yourself at home!

Frisk: *They happily wandered into the room, exploring every nook and cranny until they find a lamp. They turn the switch off.

 _(The lights go out)_

Frisk: *They hop onto the bed and close their eyes.

Director: Alright ... go. _(The timer starts once more)_

Frisk: ***Further intensification of patient waiting.***

 _(Toriel hurriedly enters, again, with another slice of pie. She puts it on the floor with some emphasis and runs out.)_

Director: Please don't drop the pie this time … and ... now! _(He stops the timer.)_

Frisk: *They force their eyes as wide open as they can, and Director doesn't call for a cut; they struggle to keep down a proud grin. They hurry over to the pie and pick it up, but drop it again - it's too hot.

Director: Cut! CUT! What in - _(He notices Frisk's hands are hurt.)_ \- Someone attend to them. Prepare for another take when Frisk feels better! Oh! And ... Toriel, make sure the pie isn't too hot this time! Remember, Frisk's still a child!

Toriel: _(Mutters to self)_ Oh my god, this is why I hate kids …

* * *

 _(02 was searching … for someone important. Someone with a value he cannot price. The monsters said they saw him just arrive, and that he was just round this corner … Oh! There he is! His new partner! 02 can't wait to meet him and -)_

01: What're you looking at?

02: . . . ?

01: What on earth are you staring at me for?

02: Uhh … I just thought we could rehear -

01: Oh! Wait, I know! You're like, totally jealous of my shiny armour!

02: Hey, I'm just here to rehear -

01: Come on. Like, spit it out already! Looks mega fabulous, doesn't it!? Way cooler than yours, isn't it!? Aw, you just know the director loves me more when my armour looks so mu -

02: . . . Dude, our armour designs are identical.

01: . . . !

02: So … are we rehearsing or what?

01: I - I'll show you! I'm like, gonna keep my armour so clean, it'll be able to totally outshine yours! Hah!

02: _(Wtf?)_ 'Kay. Guess not then …

* * *

Director: Hey, how's the lamp going?

Propmaster: _(Sweats)_ It'll take some time … _(Glances furtively towards his right.)_

Director: _(He takes a look too and sees Frisk mutely struggling against four monsters holding them down as Undyne cuts the acrylic they are lying on around them with a huge blue spear.)_

Director: …! Propmaster -

Propmaster: _(Clamps a hand down on Director's mouth)_ Shhhh … Shhhhhhhh. _(Steering him away)_ Take it from me. It's best not to look.

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 117_

Flowey: Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?

Frisk: *...

Flowey: In this world, it's kill or be -

Frisk: *They pull out weed killer …

Director: Wait, Frisk -

Frisk: *... and starts spraying indiscriminately.

Flowey: _(Hysterical screaming)_

Audio: _(Throws their headsets onto the ground and curses)_

Director: Cut! CUT! And someone **please confiscate all anti-Flowey items from Frisk!**

* * *

Undyne: Alphyyyysss! I gotta get this to Alpphhyyyysss! Does anyone know where and who is ALPPPHHHYYYYYYSSSS?!

 _(Monsters scatter everywhere as Undyne runs through the set, yelling and gesticulating with both her hands and a Frisk-shaped acrylic piece. She leaves behind a trail of debris in her wake.)_

Undyne: ALLLPPHYY - Oh! Huh? _(She hits and almost trips over a small object.)_

 _(A small yellow monster in white lies at her feet. She seems rather distraught.)_

Alphys: Oh! Oh my goodness … I, I am so sorry … My glasses -

Undyne: _(Kneels and finds her glasses. She gives it to her.)_ Errmm … eh. Here.

Alphys: _(Puts on the glasses and sees Undyne for the first time.)_

Undyne: Sorry for err … knocking you over. _(Grinning sheepishly)_ I'm trying to find an Alphys …

Alphys: _(Stares.)_

Undyne: Umm …? Are you alright? _(Puts a hand on her shoulder.)_

Alphys: _(Jumping)_ Y, yeah! Oh - oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm Alphys! I - I heard my name so I was running and -

Undyne: Cool! I'm Undyne! _(She stands up and extends a hand.)_

Alphys: _(Takes her hand hesitantly.)_

Undyne: _(Helps her up)_ Hey uhh … You're a scientist right, Doctor Alphys? Director said you'd be able to make a lamp in the shape of the kid. _(Hands her the acrylic piece.)_

Alphys: _(Stares.)_

Undyne: . . . ?

Alphys: Do, do you - doyoulikeanime?

Undyne: The heck is an anime?!

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 126_

 _(Frisk advances with quick, small steps. They don't like the eerie atmosphere of this new area. It's immensely quiet. The trees, leafless, remind them of bars, trapping them … and also liquorice, which they were craving. Then, a loud crack sounded behind them … someone had broken a large branch. Frisk hears footsteps crunching on the snow and stops with dread as they reach a bridge cut off by wooden bars.)_

Sans: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?

Director: _(Bites nails nervously) So far, it's all good ..._

Sans: Turn around and shake my hand.

Frisk: *They turn around slowly …

 _(The two whoopee cushions went off at the same time. The resounding sounds combined harmoniously into one glorious toot.)_

Sans: Ayyyyyyy

Frisk: *Ayyyyyyy

Director: _(Facepalms)_ Cut …

* * *

 _Take 2, Scene 126_

 _(Frisk finds themself walking down the same lonely path again. The liquorice-like trees seemed to be mocking them and their empty stomach. Clutching at their tummy in an effort to stop its rumbling and look cold at the same time, they continued onwards … before stopping at the bridge. Foiled once again by the widely-spread wooden bars.)_

Sans: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend?

Director: _(Crosses fingers.)_

Sans: Turn around and shake my pentadactyl li -

Director: ( _Throws the script to his feet)_ CUT!

* * *

Wardrobe Mistress: Okay, does everyone fit nicely? Good, good … Now Trees 1 to 5, line up on my right, and Trees 6 to 10 on my left please!

 _(The monsters in brown and green costumes shuffle dejectedly to position.)_

Propmaster: Alphys! The snow please!

Alphys: _(Proceeds to throw white styrofoam from a large bucket onto everyone. She moves down both lines, muttering nervous apologies.)_

 _(The Wardrobe Mistress and Propmaster stand back to admire their creation.)_

Wardrobe Mistress: Voilà!

Propmaster: ( _With a thick voice)_ 'Tis truly a work of art …

Tree 1: _(A single tear rolls down from Loox's single eye.)_

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 127_

Sans: Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp!

Frisk: *They duck behind it.

Director: _(Gestures frantically for Papyrus' entrance. Papyrus dashes in.)_

Sans: 'Sup, bro?

 _(As the conversation between the two skeletons takes place, Frisk notes how a fine coating of frost covers the conveniently-shaped lamp. Curiosity and hunger get the better of them, and they attempt to lick it off, only for their tongue to get stuck to the lamp. The conversation draws to a close.)_

Sans: Okay, you can come out now.

Frisk: *Stuck. _(They frantically wave their hands about, signalling their predicament to Director.)_

Director: _(Seeing Frisk's situation)_ Cut! Cut Cut! Someone hurry and grab Toriel! Or Asgore! Anyone with fire! **Now!**

* * *

 _Take 1, Scene 140_

Director: Action!

 _(Frisk awaits at the end of a rectangular frozen pond, also known as, a rectangular glass panel. A piece of paper lies innocently at the centre.)_

Papyrus: HUMAN! I hope you're ready for …

 _(Papyrus looks about in confusion before turning to his brother.)_

Papyrus: SANS! Where's the poopy!

Frisk: *…

Sans: …

Director: …

Papyrus: What's wrong? _(Looks even more confused)_ Is that not the game?!

Sans: _(Whispers)_ Papyrus - it was never meant to be continued …

* * *

01: Oh!

 _(01 enters the kitchen to grab a snack, only to find 02 at the stove frying what seemed to be dozens of eggs.)_

02: _(Makes a quick glance)_ Hey.

01: _(Puffs out his chest upon seeing 02's slightly dirtied armour on the floor)_ Look! My armour is totally shinier than yours now!

02: Okay …

 _(02 continued to crack another egg into the pan. The pile of eggs were starting to look like an amalgamation of sorts …)_

01: Umm … Like, what are you even making?

02: Eggs.

01: That's a lotta eggs though …

02: _(Sighs)_ Gotta eat my protein. I get especially hungry after hitting the gym.

01: Gym? _(Suddenly noticing his sports wear. His shirt totally looked too tight ...)_

02: Want some - woah. _(He turns and sees 01 right in front of him. He stumbles back.)_

01: You have … like, really huge biceps … _(Reaches out to touch 02's arm.)_

02: Dude - what?

01: _(Pulling back too quickly)_ UH! Umm … I'm not like, indirectly saying you are totally ripped or anything! D - don't take this the wrong way!

02: …

01: … H, hey. Could we uhh … gym, like, together … next time?

02: S, sure … _(Glances away after making eye contact.)_

 _(The pan sizzles as the eggs catch fire, causing 01 and 02 to panic as they try and put it out …_

... _It appears that some sparks have begun to fly.)_

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's obvious now that chapters are going to be very episodic. snas and I will try our best to complete the Pacifist run of this movie but please note that updates may be slow as I'm in the midst of national exams. However, I hope you've enjoyed our silly attempts at comedy! See you guys again in Reel 2!**


End file.
